gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella 'from ''Singin' in the Rain/Rihanna ft. Jay-Z is featured in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Will Schuester, Holly Holliday, Artie Abrams and the New Directions. In the episode Will wants the Glee kids to perform the song Singin' in the Rain from the musical Singin' in the Rain. Because the song is over 50 years old, the club is displeased as they were hoping to sing more modern songs. Will goes to Holly and asks her what he can do to make the song more modern for the kids. They decide to mash it up with the song Umbrella. Lyrics '''Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Yeah, Holly Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Good girl gone bad. Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Take three... Action Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Go! Holly: You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars That's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I Will: I'm singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: Be Here Forever) What a glorious feeling (New Direction Boys: Be a friend) I'm happy again (New Direction Boys: Stick it out 'till the end) I'm laughing at clouds (New Direction Boys: More than ever) So dark, up above (New Direction Boys: We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (New Direction Boys: Umbrella) Artie and Holly: You can stand under my Artie and Holly with New Directions: Umbrella ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Holly and Artie: These fancy things Holly: Will never come Holly and Artie: In between Holly: You're part of my Holly and Artie: Entity, here for infinity When the war has took its part Will and Holly: When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, 'cause I Will: I'm singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: Be Here Forever) What a glorious feeling (New Direction Boys: Be a friend) I'm happy again (New Direction Boys: Stick it out 'till the end) I'm laughing at clouds (New Direction Boys: More than ever) So dark, up above (New Direction Boys: We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (New Direction Boys: Umbrella) Artie and Holly: You can stand under my Holly and Artie with New Directions: Umbrella (Will: Umbrella) ella ella eh eh eh Will: Just singing in the rain Holly and Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh Will: What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again Holly Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh Will: I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above Holly and Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Will: I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly, Artie and Will: It's raining, raining Ooh baby it's raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me It's raining, raining Ooh baby it's raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me Will: I'm singing in the rain Holly: It's raining, raining Will: Just singing in the rain Holly: Ooh baby it's raining, raining Will: What a glorious feeling Holly: Baby, come here to me Will: I'm happy again Holly with New Directions: Come here to me Will: I'm laughing at clouds Holly: It's raining, raining Will: So dark, up above Holly: Ooh baby it's raining, raining Will: The sun's in my heart Holly: Baby, come here to me Will: And I'm ready for love New Directions: My umbrella, my umbrella My umbrella, my umbrella Charts Trivia *727﻿ people had to clean up the water used in the performance. *The outfits for Holly and the girls—black trousers and buttoned-up raincoats—were inspired by Rihanna's "Umbrella." Will and the boys were dressed in costumes inspired by the 1952 film Singin' in the Rain (though from the song "Good Mornin'", not "Singing in the Rain" itself): they wore white shirts, vests, and black hats. In the group scenes, every dancer had a black umbrella, while a yellow umbrella was used in the solo scenes for Will and Holly. Reception Benigno and Futterman compared "Singin' in the Rain / Umbrella" favorably to mash-ups performed in the preceding episode. Benigno graded it "B", though he said that by using "Singin' in the Rain" as the chorus, the song lacked catharsis, a sentiment echoed by Flandez, who praised the costumes, props and staging, but wished the rendition had had more "bite" and "attitude". Futterman described it as a "buoyant and catchy homage to the old and the new that perfectly captures Glee's musical spirit". In contrast, Vick felt the song could not compare to the previous episode's mash-ups. She deemed the staging implausible, questioning how a glee club in financial difficulty could afford elaborate water features for a rehearsal number. Stack was willing to overlook such improbability; he wrote that he loved the mash-up and graded it an "A−". Amy Reiter of the Los Angeles Times appreciated the choreography and the manner in which "Paltrow's sassiness undercuts Morrison's overripe sweetness", and named it potentially her favorite group number of the season.[54] Gallery 5156454255_03295c58dd.jpg article-0-0BEF25BC000005DC-190_468x451.jpg Cast-shot-from-Singing-In-the-Rain-Umbrella-performance-The-Substitute-glee-20519089-2560-1738.jpg Ep_7_Singin'_In_The_Rain-Umbrella_7.jpg glee676876.jpg GLEE_Ep207-BTS_088.jpg glee207_798.jpg GLEE-UMBRELLA_240.jpg PQ-Umbrella-Singing-in-the-rain-dancing-quinn-and-puck-17043203-500-281.gif Singin_in_the_Rain_-_Umbrella.jpg v201012031154190473070.flv.jpg GLEE_-_Umbrella_Singin_In_the_Rain_Full_Perform.JPG Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday